Hollyleaf's Revenge
by Eona the Crim
Summary: After Hollyleaf commits suicide she spends her time doing what she couldn't before, inflicting her wrath agianst those who did her wrong. Ashfur decides to help her, and it's all against StarClan's will...
1. Old Friends

"Welcome to StarClan, Hollyleaf. It's sad when a young warrior joins our ranks. I am Spottedleaf. I was ThunderClan's medicine cat back when Firestar was an apprentice. The cats over there are Bluestar and Yelowfang." She nodded over to the edge of the clearing. I dipped my head to the two she-cats, one silver like Mistyfoot, the other a smoky grey. "You can meet the others later. I must go." She padded away, and Bluestar glanced at me before following, the soft ferns waving behind them. Only Yellowfang remained, observing me quietly, her eyes narrowed to slits.

"You almost got yourself into the Dark Forest, you mouse-brain." She growled.

I cocked my head, regarding her silently. "Nothing I did was evil enough to condemn me to Hell. I only did what I had to to just what was done to my siblings and I."

The old cat shook her head in disgust. "Young cats have no sense." She spun around and left the whispering ferns as my only company.

-------------

I feel the same as before. The same I did before I decided to dive into that dark tunnel. Miserable and furious. I was mad at Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight, and Leafpool. I was mad at the Warrior Code. Why do life, and even death, have to be so difficult??

-------------

I stood up, shook, then dragged myself after Yellowfang. The scene that unfolded was amazing. Cats of every clan shared tongues and talked quietly in the patches of soft grass. The scent of rich prey filled the air, mixed grudgingly with the scents of RiverClan, ThunderClan, WindClan, and ShadowClan. Paradise. I didn't recognize most of the cats but some seemed achingly familiar. One in particular.

"Honeyfern?" I whispered. "I didn't know I would see you again so soon. I'm glad."

"I'm not. I'm sorry, Hollyleaf. Sorry for what you did. It wasn't your time. Why did you come?"

"I had to. I couldn't live with the burdens I was cursed with."

"But your brothers are."

I lowered my head. "They don't understand," and I turned and walked away.


	2. An Unusual Offer

Disclaimer- I do not own Warriors or any of its characters

**A/N- I know it is likely Hollyleaf would go to the Dark Forest but I think that StarClan would take pity on her and let her join their ranks- so in this fic they do…**

As I walked away from Honeyfern, my head drooping, I thought about Lionblaze. And Jayfeather.

They were the only ones I could trust. They were my brothers, at my side to face the terrible lies of Squirrelflight and Leafpool, and there to question and live with the prophecy that complicated our lives. Wait! The prophecy! Now that I'm dead, there are only two- I never had a power- maybe I was never one of the three anyways. No! I shook my head. That can't be true! I struggled with it for too long for it all to be untrue! I have to be one of the three- if only because it ties a bond within my siblings, no matter what happens!

I wondered what my brothers thought about me now. Since StarClan could visit dreams then I guess I could just go to Jayfeather and Lionblaze when they were asleep. But first I had to get used to my new home. I stumbled out of the clearing, intent on hunting and exploring. I plowed straight ahead, stopping every so often to scent the air. Mouse! I dropped into a crouch and slunk forward, my ears pricked. I saw my prey, a young creature nibbling innocently on seed. I leaped at the last minute, sinking my teeth into the warm flesh. As I tore at my food I wondered whether the mouse was real, with real flesh…or if it was a dead mouse, a spirit, living in this realm after they died in the world below. I finally stood up and shook my pelt, satisfied with the plump prey I had eaten. I started to walk again, then I picked up my pace, soon running through the trees, as loud as a badger. I didn't care who heard me! It felt good to run without a care in the world, free of all my troubles momentarily.

I didn't know how far I had gone when I stopped, out of breath. I couldn't go any farther. Before me was a night sky. It was pitch black, with no spirits blinking. It was beautiful. Pure. I sat, and began to groom my dark fur. My paws, head, and shoulders. I started on my back when the bushes behind me rustled. Whirling around, I landed face to face with a pale gray tom. Our eyes locked- green against blue. "Ashfur!" I hissed.

"Hollyleaf." He looked startled. "How did you die? Why are you here?" he then looked smug. "Now Squirrelflight gets to grieve because one of the cats she loves is dead."

"I hope Squirrelflight feels the pain." I hissed back. "As I hope you did when I killed you."

His eyes clouded. "You shouldn't have killed me. I still needed to hurt Squirrelflight."

"Squirrelflight, Leafpool, and Brambleclaw will grieve, plus my brothers. I killed myself. Is that good enough for you?" I raised my head defiantly.

"You killed yourself?" he chuckled, "Well, how about a deal?"

"A deal?" I asked cautiously.

"Yes. We work together to avenge ourselves."

"You don't need to be avenged." I snorted. "And I don't need your help."

"Yes you do. Those who have been in StarClan longer can do more. Kind of like kit/apprentice/warrior system. I can walk dreams and go places you can't unless you have someone with you. I can bring you, and temporarily grant you those privileges. No one else in StarClan will help you. It's against everything they want you to believe. The problem is, you need a bunch of cats who have been here a while to send you into the dreams of a cat you weren't close to in life. If you were close then you can visit them without a bunch of other cats in your pelt. That's why I can't, without your help. I was never more than a friend to anyone I want to take revenge on. They need to have loved you, truly. So if you work with me, you can harm those who hurt you when you lived." He smiled evily.

I contemplated what he said, then nodded slowly. "Okay, I'll assist you. I want Squirrelflight and Leafpool's lives to be living Hell!"


	3. Please!

Disclaimer- I do not own Warriors or any of its characters

------

My gaze locked with his. "Just because I'm helping you doesn't mean I'm a friend- I still hate you for causing my life to turn around. If you hadn't made Squirrelflight tell you we aren't her kits, then I might have never found out about this all, and my world may not have shattered."

I shoved past him, back into the protection of the undergrowth. "We'll start later……say moonhigh tonight." I shot over my shoulder.

------

By the time I got back to StarClan's camp, the sun about to set, a glowing lion about to lay down its head and rest. I left Ashfur back at the edge of the territory. "Honeyfern." I called. I bounded over to the she-cat eating a vole.

"Hollyleaf, get some prey and sit with me." She flicked her tail at a fresh kill pile. I nodded, then padded over to grasp a fat thrush. Walking back, I settled beside my friend. She seemed sad.

"Why are you sad, Honeyfern?"

She looked at me, her eyes shining forlornly. "I visited Berrynose. He misses me a lot."

"Of course he does. He loves you, and always will. Isn't that a good thing? When it's his time to join us he'll come willingly and joyfully. What happened?"

"I went to him earlier- it was during the day, and he was hunting alone in the forest. When he saw me, his eyes were bright with joy and love, and it made me feel extremely happy and sad at the same time. He raced to me, but he couldn't seem to get any closer. He ran as hard as he could, and I ran too, but the distance between us stayed the same. He yelled to me. 'Honeyfern, come back to me, please, come back!'"

"I told him I couldn't, and he said in return, 'Then I'll come to you, and we can be happy again. Please wait for me, my darling, wait for me.' And the vision ended, and I returned to this EVIL place! Please Hollyleaf, help me save myself! Help me save Berrynose!"


	4. To Walk a Dream

Disclaimer- I do not own Warriors or any of its characters

-----

I stared up at the sky. The dark horizon was illuminated by the clear, beautiful light of the moon, high above me. Moon-high. Or rather, slightly past it. I paced the clearing, all the while fuming over how late Ashfur was. But I still had time to wonder. Am I in the sky? Which sky is above me? Where exactly _is_ StarClan? Are we souls living beside the real cats, which can't see one another? Or is it true that I'm a star in the night?

"When you stop dreaming about prey jumping into your paws we can go."

Spinning around, I hissed at the sneering tom beside me. "Ashfur! You took your time! Where were you?"

He flicked his tail dismissively, "None of your concern. Are we going to go soon?"

I nodded in agreement, my bristling fur starting to lay flat. "How do we go?"

"It's virtually the same thing medicine cats and leaders do when they want to visit us. We go to Moonpool."

Flicking my ears to acknowledge him, I padded up to the edge of the camp's clearing.

"Is this place the same as the territory around the lake?"

"I think so."

"Okay, then I think we're in ThunderClan territory, by the looks of the trees. It's kinda hard to tell without the scents of our clan mates." My eyes clouded in pain. "I think the Moonpool's that way." I pointed with my tail. "It should-"

"Hollyleaf!" Ashfur broke in, "I know where the Moonpool is! I've been trying to figure out how to walk dreams ever since I got here. Just follow me." He pushed past me, his hard shoulders shoving me roughly aside. I bit back a sharp retort and followed him grimly. I _hated_ having to follow that mouse-dung, while he got to saunter around like he's so much better than me. The only thing that kept me going was the thought of the horror that would soon be on their faces.

-------

**A/N- Sorry that one was so short- it was late when I wrote it and I had to go to sleep…..I'll update soon- The more reviews the faster. Review, please!**


	5. Why?

Why?

Disclaimer- I do not own Warriors or any of its characters.

-----

The brilliant light of the full-moon reflecting on the still black water shone before us.

"Where do you want to go?" Ashfur asked.

"Squirrelflight first."

He nodded happily, his eyes dancing with a crazed and evil joy.

"Lie down next to the pool, beside me." He instructed, "Then close your eyes, imagine Squirrelflight, and lap the water. Oh, and put your tail on mine, so that the love you felt for her is linked to me."  
I blinked, then followed the tom's instructions, laying my dark tail lightly across his. As soon as the cool liquid struck my tongue, I opened my eyes in a completely different place. I was in ThunderClan territory, the protection of the trees so familiar a great reassurance. Squirrelflight was unaware of my presence so far, pouncing on leaves and mewling happily. Was this what she was like before Leafpool put her great burden upon her? Was she a cat I would've loved, a cat that hadn't lied to me about my whole existence? And where was Ashfur? I looked around, and caught a glimpse of his cold blue eyes, staring at me from beneath a juniper bush.

I padded forward, toward the she-cat who had pretended to be my mother, a grim satisfaction in my mind. I had the opportunity to make her pay for all the suffering she made me fight through. "Squirrelflight." I said quietly.

She spun around, her eyes wide. "Hollyleaf!"

"I didn't chase a squirrel into tunnels that collapsed on me." I swallowed, "I killed myself."

I held her gaze, until she broke away. "Why Hollyleaf? Why?"

"You know why, you lying fox-dung." I spat, my fur bristling.

"I had to protect Leafpool." She murmured, her head drooping.

"Was protecting your sister from the disgust of other cats worth my life?"

"Hollyleaf….I-" she stuttered, "I…didn't know. StarClan never showed me anything, to tell me how this would end up. I wouldn't have done it if I had known!"

"Well, even if I did believe you, I would never forgive what you did to me. And my brothers. Anyways, I brought someone to see you." I smirked.

Ashfur walked into the clearing. "Squirrelflight, I haven't seen you for a while. How has the death of Hollyleaf effected you?"

"Ashfur!" she muttered, horror on her face.

His eyes lit up with happiness as he saw her fear and discomfort. "It's all your fault she's dead."  
he hissed.

Squirrelflight spun on me. "What are you doing with him?" she asked disbelievingly.

"I may hate him, enough to kill him," Squirrelflight gasped, "Well, who else would've done that?" I snapped. "But he gave me the opportunity to visit your dreams."

"Come on Ashfur, let's go!" I walked into the trees, my tail entwining with Ashfur's when I knew that Squirrelflight was watching.

Once we were out of sight and hearing distance I whipped my tail away from his, snarling disgustedly. "So, how do we get back?"

"We have to go back to Moonpool, and do the same thing as before."


	6. Don't Take Your Life

Disclaimer- I do not own Warriors or any of its characters

**A/N- Sorry it took me so long to update! I've been reading a bunch of fics, but not writing. And I have a big writing assignment that's due, and I'm only half done, so that's taking a lot of my time away…..it's short, but I don't really enjoy writing on it. ******** I may post it on fictionpress. It's called Bloodsong…. ******

-----

After we returned to camp, I settled down under a bush, grooming myself slowly, then curling into a tight ball upon soft fronds, the juniper leaves tickling my face.

The cold air danced about me whispering through my fur and making me shiver. But I refused to sleep in the large dens that were scattered around the clearing. I resolved to make a more comfortable nest the next day.

I finally drifted into a restless slumber, with my last thought being of the golden and blue gazes of my brothers.

-----

A firm paw prodded me awake.

"What is it Lionblaze?" I mumbled.

"Hollyleaf, will you come with me to see Berrynose?" Honeyfern asked softly.

"Ok…Honeyfern." I stood up stiffly, and shook my dirt and leaf covered pelt.

I was really tired, and I felt like I hadn't slept at all. My jaws parted into a large yawn.

"Thanks Hollyleaf. Bluestar's given me permission to go since the others had a vision. Berrynose will go out looking for a deathberry to kill himself with. While he's out in the woods he'll get careless since he figures he's going to die, so what does it matter if it's in another clan's territory? Blackstar finds him." Her eyes clouded. "He kills him, and Berrynose is left, bloodied and broken, lying on the floor of the pine forest. His clan finds him, and starts a war between the clans, in which ThunderClan fares the worst, almost completely wiped out."

I nodded. "Don't worry, I'll help him. He can't kill himself like I killed myself. He has too much to live for, unlike me."

Honeyfern's dazed and scared eyes met my own, glowing green and filled with a fiery anger and a fierce resolve.

-------

When we lay down beside Moonpool, burying our muzzles into the starry water, we were instantly taken to the ThunderClan forest, at the shore of the lake.

"He's hunting." Honeyfern murmured to me. She flicked her tail towards the sky oak. I glanced at her, surprised by her voice. It was full of love and longing, her gaze soft, and filled with bliss as she stared at the cat she loved. I knew they _thought _they loved each other, death making the feelings so much bigger than they would have been. But maybe I was wrong. They may have loved one another greatly, if tragedy hadn't torn them apart. The relationship was never ending, even when it stretched into StarClan. Their devotion was more powerful than I had imagined. Honeyfern would do anything to save him.

"Wait here." I instructed, then stood up, leaping through the underbrush to skid to a stop before the startled tom.

"Hollyleaf?" Berrynose asked, "What are you doi-HONEYFERN!"

He bowled past me, making me stumble. I turned around, and saw with a snarl of disgust that Honeyfern had ignored me and followed. My ears flat against my head, I realized that I would have done that for my brothers. I licked my chest fur uncomfortably, fur lying down. I had been worried that this may cause Berrynose to become even more suicidal. But maybe I could work it to my advantage.

I stepped between the two cats purring and twining their tails. Honeyfern stepped back, acceptant, but Berrynose growled, the noise coming deep within his throat.

"Berrynose, calm down." Honeyfern whispered, "It's ok. She's only here to help."

He was still bristling, but he stepped back grudgingly. If it had been anyone but Honeyfern, he wouldn't have backed down.

"Berrynose," I started, "you can't kill yourself."

"I will do what I must to join Honeyfern."

"No!" He looked up at me, surprised. "You have too much to live for! Not like me. Come here." I lead him to the riverbank, Honeyfern a step ahead of me.

We went to the edge of the lake, and Honeyfern lay her paw gently on the surface. The water rippled, images becoming clear. Berrynose, out alone. Blackstar. Berrynose, body torn and covered in blood. ThunderClan, finding him, rage in their eyes. Mouswhisker, leading cats into ShadowClan. Hazeltail, Thornclaw, Spiderleg, Dustpelt, Daisy. They go without Firestar's permission. They're all slaughtered. A war is provoked. ThunderClan, wiped off the face of the earth.

"If you kill yourself, your death will lead to the downfall of ThunderClan." Honeyfern said.

"Berrynose, I committed suicide." I admitted. "I couldn't live with the lies that were woven into my life. But you, you have your mother. A loving mother. What I would give for a mother that hadn't pretended to be someone else for so long! And you have siblings who care for you. That's all I had left." My voice cracked. "Jayfeather and Lionblaze, thinking of them, I almost couldn't do it. The love I felt for them alone was almost enough for me to step away from the collapsing tunnel and turn around to go home. Berrynose, think of all the cats who would mourn your death! Hazeltail, Mousewhisker, and Daisy most of all. Your death may even scare Daisy back to horse-place. You may condemn your littermates to a life of kittypets," Berrynose hissed, "and weaken ThunderClan. Don't only think of yourself Berrynose. Think of all the other cats. All the cats you care about will die afraid and in pain, because of your selfish decision." I leaned forward, touching noses with the distressed cat. "Berrynose, death isn't the answer. You and Honeyfern must move on."

I then stepped away, Honeyfern and I dissolving into the trees, back to Moonpool, to StarClan. Honeyfern was crying quietly, her whole body shaking from the effort of trying to contain her feelings. She knew she had to give him up, to stop visiting him. But that couldn't stop her from loving him from a distance. "Honeyfern, you'll be together once it's his time to join our ranks. Until then, you can guide his paws to greatness."


	7. Dearest Mother, Why Won't You Die?

**A/N Sorry about all the wierd lines. I have no idea why they're there and how to get rid of them.......... :P**

_-------------_

_I can't wait to haunt her dreams. Can't wait to see the anguish, the pain, the fear, and the horror on her features. I want her to feel as I felt. Uncontrollable confusion, helplessness, and anger. I don't want her to die, for then she'd be here, with me, but I want to make her life miserable and cruel. I want her to barely live, make her yearn for the days when she was young and fit, not hurt by the emotions that pained her soul._

_Ashfur said that we could go soon…..but he doesn't seem to care. That annoying bastard. I wish I didn't need to rely on him so much. I want to stop living off others. Stop letting others dictate my life. I yearn for my brothers, and their cool reasoning, their relaxed personalities, and the way they let me live how I wanted too. I could tell them what I wanted too, and they shared their secrets with me. We trusted each other, which was more than I could say for anyone else. Much more than I could say for my _dear _mother. _My tail lashed, and I stood up abruptly, bounding away from the confused Honeyfern, and towards Ashfur, who was lounging beneath some ferns, looking at me with a smirk, his eyes shining.

"Ashfur, I want to go," I started, staring at him, my fur bristling. "_Now!_"

He slowly looked up, with a gaze carefully even. "Where?"

"You know where." I snarled back. "You know who I've wanted to visit ever since we've started."

"Be careful what you say when you're around here." He answered evenly, flicking his ears towards Honeyfern, who was looking at them, interested but confused.

"Let's just go." I spun around, and stalked towards the Moonpool, muttering to Honeyfern as I shoved past. "I'm going out for a little while."

I didn't stop until I was out of hearing range of the other cats, then sat down, and waited, annoyed, for Ashfur. He didn't come for some time, so when he did, I was ready to claw his ears off. "What took you so long?!"

He glanced at me, then turned back. "I left in the other direction so other cats, like your nosey friend, wouldn't suspect anything, because the temperamental murderer and the vengeful victim going off together might arouse some distrust. Sorry it took me a bit to find you. I had to track you down."

I cocked my head and stared at him, questioning. Ashfur was never this agreeing and calm. I gave my chest a few reassuring licks, then bounded towards the pool that would lead me to my mother, and then I could finally take my revenge.

--------------

It's a beautiful day. The sun is bright, its rays limning the dark, lush trees, birdsong filling the air. The water of the Moonpool was crisp, the scent sweet. The waterfall cascaded into the clear pool, droplets spraying the area. Just beautiful. It looked as I felt.

I would finally be able to hurt her. I would finally be able to poison her soul.

* * *

I lay down, wrapping my tail around Ashfur's, not even caring about his smug look. I thrust my tongue in the water, picturing _her_. Leafpool.

* * *

----------

* * *

Leafpool was in the forest, stumbling over the ferns, looking blankly around. She was lost, torn and pained.

* * *

I glared at her from beneath some bracken. She sensed my gaze, and turned around uncertainly, her eyes unfocused.

* * *

I stepped out of my hiding place. Leafpool, shocked, backed away, snarling, her ears flat against her skull.

* * *

"H-Hollyleaf?"

* * *

I couldn't answer. I was surprised, and confused by the rouge creature before me. When I last saw her, she was calm, her emotions buried deep beneath her shell. Now she had let go, and her guilt had eaten away inside. She was uncertain, scared, sad, and guilt-ridden.

* * *

"What happened?" I murmured.

* * *

"Hollyleaf, I'm sorry!" she yowled, and rushed towards me. I hissed, springing away, clawing at the flank of the medicine cat.

"Get away from me." I growled. "You don't know how hard it was. You don't know how terrible it was to live with the burden you forced upon me. Why?"

* * *

"You know," Leafpool started, "I named you Crowkit when you were born, but Squirrelflight made me change your name. I truly loved Crowfeather, and it tore me to see him with Nightcloud. I loved you, Jayfeather, and Lionblaze as much as I loved your father."

"Crowfeather is _not _my father!Brambleclaw always was and always will be!"

Leafpool looked at me, pained. "Of course. I do know how you felt. After I gave birth my life was filled with grief and sorrow. My life was just a secret. I felt terrible for making Squirrelflight help me carry my burden, and I hated to see you grow up, right in front of me, without knowing _I_ was your mother." She shook her head. "I knew I should've been grateful for what I had, knew it was better to have loved and lost rather than never loving at all, but I couldn't help yearning for it all to be better. And then it all got worse. I'm sorry, Hollyleaf. I regret that it couldn't have ended differently."

"You think that's all you need to do? You actually think its all ok now that you've _apologized_?"

Leafpool crouched to the ground, defensively, wearily watching me.

"Why?" I whispered. "_Why!?!?!" _I snarled, leaping at her. I landed on her back, ripping at the skin, then jumping off as she rolled. She scrabbled back up, blood clotting in her fur. Her eyes regained the distant look, then changed to that of a wild beast. She crouched, tail flicking, teeth bared.

We circled, then I sprang, yowling. Her claw ripped my face above my eye, and I shook my head to clear my eyes. I slashed her throat, though it was not enough to kill. She collapsed, breathing heavily. I bent down until my face was close to hers.

"Medicine cats heal, they don't fight battles with tooth and claw." I raised a paw. "Warriors are the ones that kill."

I drew my claw across her cheek as she struggled and shrieked. I held her down, grinning at the look in her frightened eyes. I answered her silent question- "Yes, Leafpool, I may be a warrior of StarClan, but I can still hurt or kill the cats I left behind."

I stepped back, cocking my head to watch her reaction. She just lay there, her paws twitching slightly, struggling with the overpowering feeling of fear.

"I won't kill you. Don't worry." I said. "You'd be too happy in StarClan. Ashfur, let's go!"

I spun around, leaving the she-cat lying in the clearing, wanting death but keeping life.


End file.
